


the future isn't here

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Fear the Walking Drabbles [13]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Victor isn't sure about the stadium.prompt: drab





	the future isn't here

The stadium is a little run down, a little drab for his tastes. Common. And Victor tells Madison that when she shows it to him, the kids a half-day travel back in case this second scouting mission goes south. She grins up at him though, a knowing twinkle in her eye, and she says, “we’ll make it something.”

Victor believes her because she turns out right. They do make it something, with the help of people they run into along the way. This could be their home in an uncertain future.

It  _could_ but nothing ever lasts. He should know.


End file.
